


Monkeying Around

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [57]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Curses, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Cracktackular prompt: <i>Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams + Grace Williams, Danny always calls Grace "Monkey" - but she accidentally gets turned into one!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkeying Around

“This is all your fault,” Danny snapped. He would’ve pointed an accusatory finger at Steve if his arms weren’t full of furry brown monkey limbs flailing in every direction.

“My fault?” Steve’s eyebrows arched up so high they almost fell off his face. “You’re the one who insulted the kahuna. Again.”

“You may not be aware of this – Grace, will you _please_ – but we were on a time crunch with that case. We didn’t have time for – Ouch! No biting! – for mystical mumbo-jumbo.”

Steve crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking smug. “That ‘mystical mumbo-jumbo’ is picking bugs out of your hair.”

Danny bristled at the slander against his personal hygiene, which Steve certainly hadn’t had any issues with the night before, but he had bigger problems. Namely the monkey now clinging to his back, which just ten minutes ago had been his beautiful, intelligent, incredibly _human_ daughter.

“We need to find that kahuna, and get him to reverse whatever whammy he sent my way that Grace intercepted. Steven. Are you listening to me?”

Steve nodded. He scratched the monkey’s head, and received an appreciative bit of chattering in response. “You know, spider monkeys are really smart. Agile, too.”

Steve held his arm out and the monkey leaped from Danny’s back to Steve’s shoulder, long tail wrapping around his forearm.

“Thank you, Marlon Perkins,” Danny huffed. “I don’t need to learn the habits of spider monkeys, I need to get my daughter back.”

“Relax, Danno. Chin’s tracking down the kahuna; he’ll text me as soon as he gets a location.”

“Wonderful. And what do we do if she tries to make a break for it and starts swinging from vines?”

Steve gave Danny a disapproving look, which was unfair given the circumstances. If Danny had a suspicious mind, which he _didn’t_ , he might have suspected that Steve was somehow involved in the ridiculous farce that his life had become. Why else would he be so calm in the face of a transformation that shouldn’t have happened outside a Harry Potter book?

“She’s still Grace on the inside, Danny. She won’t give us any trouble. Will you, fuzz face?”

The monkey draped itself over Steve’s shoulder and curled its tail around his neck, making little pleased noises all the while. 

“Guess that makes you a monkey’s uncle.” Danny had a hard time thinking of the gangly animal as his daughter, but the challenging look the monkey gave him – right before it jumped out the window – was all Grace.

Danny only had a moment to appreciate the expression of betrayal on Steve’s face before he ran for the door.

“Grace Williams, you get down off the roof and get back in here!”

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
